Computing devices, including voice-enabled devices, are used for a variety of purposes. Consumers may speak voice commands to the devices to cause the devices to perform various tasks. For example, some tasks may include setting reminders, setting alarms, searching the internet, calling or texting a contact, communicating with wireless connected products (for example, internet of things), and many others. The devices are typically associated with one or more user accounts.